kingdom_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancillary Narrative 1
Wild Vengeance Boz, was an orphan who grew up ostracized by the local villagers, lives in a hut in the outskirts of his village his only friend or companion is the last living fighting bull that grazes near his hut. Boz being a bull hybrid, has a kindred connection to this bull, sees him a family. When the governor’s thugs come to collect the monthly tribute from the local villagers, the bull was grazing nearby and noticed the screams and cries of the local villagers which caught its attention. The bull managed to gore a most of the governor’s collectors but at a great cost. The last couple of collectors fled, with the injured bull slowly making his way to his grazing grounds near Boz hut. Boz smelling iron in the air came out to investigate and followed the trail of blood until he found the bull laying in the grass Its back full of arrows and a couple of spears sticking out. Boz hurried to its side and laid down next to it caressing its neck. The bull and Boz making eye contact for the last time as the life left the bulls eyes. Boz distraught let out a loud scream that could be heard all over the forest. He made his way into the village full of rage, the villagers filled him in to what had happened. Enraged and determined Boz was going to get vengeance for his fallen brethren in this life or the next. Along his journey he stopped by the local coliseum where gladiatorial style games were played and only one winner was declared, the last one left alive. The winner would get an audience with the governor and have one request granted. This was Boz perfect opportunity for revenge. Boz entered into this contest and displayed his ability to switch between his human for and Neoman form at will. The audience was amazed at his ability, after many brutal battles he emerged victorious. Injured but still able to stand he was to meet the governor that night with a feast being thrown at the governor’s palace. After having his wounds tended to by the governor’s personal doctor, Boz entered the feast and took his seat. Many looked at him with both admiration and disdain. The governor made his glorious entrance and after a magnificent speech had the feast begin. Trouble was brewing however and unbeknownst to Boz, Wilders had surrounded the palace and had begun and assault on the governor’s palace. The governor retreated and Boz followed eager to take his revenge. Cornered the governor had his personal guard attack Boz, against overwhelming numbers Boz managed to defeat them all. Now exhausted Boz was stabbed in his abdomen by the governor. Boz managed to turn the tables on the governor and managed to break his neck defeating him for good. Boz on the verge of death let out a primal scream that made the Wilders stop in their tracks. Having fulfill his quest for revenge, he felt a huge weight being lifted of his shoulders before passing out on the ground next to his defeated foe. The Wilders successfully raided the governor’s palace. Boz woke up with the sun blistering on his face. He was being dragged on a carriage, with Wilders all around him and the people from his villagers following the Wilders as well. The seeds of rebellion were brewing. Genre - Action/Drama Protagonist - Boz, a new breed of bull hybrid Neomen who can morph between humanoid form and beast form. A strong and loving person turn demon of vengeance. Antagonist '''- Governor of the village, a greedy bastard, who demands monthly tribute from the villagers. If the villagers fail to comply, he will unleash his thugs to ruin these poor people's lives. '''Location - Black Forest. A forest located on the west of the Capital. It is form by seemingly infinite giant tree with obsidian leaves, thus the name Black Forest. It is rumored mythical beasts lurk within these woods. Additive Comprehension - A look into the story world, where it is outside of the Capital, in the rural village. How these small villages govern themselves, and the corruption and harm the Neomen afflict onto each other. Target Market - Young Adults to Adults in the age of 40. Media Habits - Majority of this demographic experienced the change into the digital age, therefore they are familiar with both current media and slightly dated media. Medium '''- Novel '''Why It Works - With this story being in a novel, the reader will be able to dive in deep into the character's psyche, better understanding their motivation, therefore before sympathize with them. Also, novel is still a quite popular medium with the young to more mature adults who would still prefer to pick a reading from time to time.